Nitrome Must Revenge 2 - The WasteLanders
There is no dawn, the world has come to an end. It is not what it was. Now, it is just a wasteland and whoever survives in the wasteland is a WASTELANDER. The world is an apocalypse. There were a few that survived the fallings of the Nitrome Towers. No one had the chance to take revenge until now. First month of the wasteland report: What has happened? Everyone has gone mad. Evil is versus evil, good is against good. This is not what I wanted to happen if the Nitrome Towers will be destroyed. After the Nitrome Towers fell to the ground, something big happened. I don't know what, but something went wrong. I don't know if it's nature that disappeared from this world. No plants and no trees meaning no more spare air. All the remains of the creatures from the Nitrome Towers started acting weird since all the planet's resources disappeared. On the first week after the falling all the Nitrome creatures started to shout obsessively: "This is the Wasteland. We are the Apocalyptic remains. We are the WASTELANDERs. Everyone for himself. The game is to survive" End report by Austin Carter. Seven months of the wasteland report: I don't think they payed enough attention to their crazy battle cries that said everyone for himself. There is not enough air. Food and water are almost finished so everyone had to team up. They wanted revenge. They didn't get it. Now, everyone is working almost together. There is hatred between all of them. Even I had to team up with them. These are the rules of survival. There were monsters in the sand, our fear and tiredness made somehow those monsters. I don't know if they were real or not. Maybe even hallucinations but we all saw them. But we helped each other to survive. End report by Austin Carter. One year of the Wateland report: I started to like the Nitrome creatures. We made armor and weapons. The sand monsters started to get more realistic but how can it be? We built the armour out of remains the old building. We found some air supplies in the Towers for such emergencies. We made the weapons out of old computers we found on our journey. End report by Austin Carter. Five years of the Wasteland report: We lost many lives today. No more resources not much hope. But I do have hope. We built a vehicle from scratch and remains we found in the sand. We had extra weapons so we attached them to the vehicle. We are on a journey for freedom. We try to find a place where there is protection, food, air and water and all these thing will give us hope. End report by Austin Carter. Ten years of the wateland report: Now I understood what they meant by apocalyptic,Madness and unreasonable thoughts. There was a fight between us we are fighting for the remains of Life. I tried to not be part of this crazy war we all should work together. End report by Austin Carter. Loss of Time report of the Wasteland: Since the first week of the Apocalypse I wasn't sure I wanted to act the same way Austin did. I didn't want to be a Wastelander. Since the beginning when I heard the Nitrome Creatures War cries how they were mad. I didn't want to cooperate with them because I knew that any moment they could kill each other. But I had to. I was scared in the beginning but at last I also do needed the essential resources: water, air and food so at last I joined them. But when I joined them the worst of all happened. There was a war between us all. This is what I was scared of but I could escape. I didn't stay with Austin after the war eventhough he didn't participate in it. During the War I knew exactly what to do. To run away , but not alone. I had to do it with someone. I couldn't survive on my own. So I grabbed from the back of the Wastelanders vehicle some decent armour and weapons and I convinced the two giants to join way. The giants are Nitrome Creatures that were rebuilt by Austin Carter's crew a long time ago to defend them from some made up sand monsters. I don't know how I convinced them but when we were on our way a long way from Austin's crew of survivors from the war I became what they call an Apocalyptic Wastelander. End report by Justin Seventy years report of the Wasteland (In goat years): "baa, baa, baa" Those were the meaningful and tragical words I said while the Nitrome Towers collapsed. Those were words of Misery and fright. Oh ,you humans don't understand what I meant? Too bad look it up in Google translator. After all the Nitrome creatures teamed with that human Austin Carter he too became a Wastelander. I don't understand his culture. I once ate his shirt to prove to him that he shouldn't be frightened of me, but he didn't understand that either. Seventy years have past since the beginning of the Wasteland and there is nothing to chew on. I am not sure but I think after the war between us the remains of the extra weaponry disappeared and that human Justin. The only remains of the weaponry were spare swords. I don't have human arms so I can't hold them correctly. Therefore I attached them to my horns and I think now I look cooler. And now, a few words of memories to all the crew members who didn't survive the war: "baa, baa,..." End report by goat Thirteen Year Report of the Wasteland: You didn't think you will get a report from me didn't you?Well then,I am a pineapple not an ordinaryone and the food kind. Once before the fall of the Nitrome Towers I was just an ordinary pineapple with my brothers and sisters that were picked up by Icecream creatures. Don't take me wrong. I am not that smart. But my intelligence is way higher than those two humans Austin and Justin. Talking of Justin, he left with the Giants and this why I am still alive. Orginally I was emergency food for unusual days but now after there are no Giants left (because they left with Justin) they put me in a gigantic robot suit to protect them from Evil. The weird goat is always trying to chew my robotic armour but not anymore. I asked the crewmembers to spray pepper spray on my armour (this is the only kind of food no one agreed to eat) so now I am protected from that goat. When I am in the suit I feel like someone else is controlling the suit like I am only a there to ssatisfy the need to laugh of a much greater power that controls us all. Who is that power? Probably not the goat. I saw hime connect the armours to his horns so that doesn't give him much credit. But something smelly is happening and it is not the fact the crewmembers gave me the opportunity to be last giant protector End Report by Pineapple Fifteen Year, Ten Minutes and Two Seconds Report of the Wasteland: "Tik, Tok". Once I was just a simple clockrobot. Once I didn't have a goal in that old rusty yard. But after the Fall of the Nitrome Towers everything is a bit different. After many Nitrome creatures teamed up to a survival team I had to be a part of something. I had to help the others. I improved. Instead of a rusty clock robot they turned me into a time bomb. I am an explosive walking machine. I don't need to eat or sleep and I don't need any air. I can survive longer than anybody. Once I lived on batteries and electricity. Now I move on sand. The sand contains molecules that can be used with gun powder so I am literally immortal. Not like those humans at the mercy of health and conditions and those weird feelings of them that cause them so many problems. I am not a clock anymore. I am a bomb so don't get on my nerves. End report by Clock robot Sixteen Year Report of the Wasteland: I am a survivor, I am not a hero and I am not brave. I lost all I had when the war started, the war between us. Once I had a good life,I saved Left Eye and I lived in harmony. I even had glasses that allowed my vision to see colors, beautiful colors. Now when the Wasteland started even without colors, the world would look almost the same. The only colors that I could see were in the other Wastelanders. But after the war everything changed, Seven yerars ago I fought for my life and Left Eye's life. We fought for the remains of Life of Resources. We were crazy. I don't know how I could have been so cruel and so unhuman. But then someone shot a beam from their gun and Left Eye lost her vision. I have to save her. I gave her my glasses. Now I am worthless. Now I am a colorblind. No fighter, no survivor but only a color blind. Left eye didn't remember all that I did for her and left me. She just ran away for herself with the glasses to find freedom and a new life. But when she left her tears were tears of color, every tears that fell on the ground created a weird puddle of colors that even I could see. But how come? She ran away a long time ago and there is no one that can explain the physics behind this phenomena. I was two kilometers away from the Battlefied that was left and my greed started working to save the colors for myself to keep my sanity. I started heading towards the puddle. I touched it without any reason or goal. Tears what power do they have? Sadness the only emotion that once lead my way. Those were all voice in my head when I touched the puddle of colors. I had difficulty connecting to the Beauty. I was confused and still color blind seeing something that is impossible but it was still there. I started pouring the puddle liquid into an empty water bottle I saw in the distance that was sunk in the sand to save the colors. The filled bottle was like a reflection on the Universe. The bottle was full of darkness with endless shining dots that represented the stars. Around the stars there were endless amounts of color. Those were the Galaxies. In the middle of the bottle there was a stain of Light just like the Sun. But why was it fading? The minute I thought negative thoughts the bottle looked empty and I was colorblind again. I quickly changed my focus to something positive to save the colors. Nothing happened. I started crying. Every tear that fell somehow filled the bottle without even being near it. So maybe the concept of colors isn't only a reflection of Light but also a reflection of emotions. I was satisfied with myself and looked again into the bottle. Calmly I was looking at the same faded spot in the middle of the bottle. I saw the Nitrome Towers in their their gloriest moments. But wait... The Nitrome Towers were never built in the clouds, Oh no!!! Something big is happening! End report report by Right Eye There are only a few left from war. These are the ones: Apocalyptic Platformer Apocalyptic NuckleHeads Apocalyptic Moon Apocalyptic Color Blind Apocalyptic Chimp Apocalyptic ToxicMan Apocalyptic Rusty Robot Apocalyptic Austin Carter Apocalyptic Justin Apocalyptic Goat Apocalyptic Clock Robot Apocalyptic green changetype robots Giants: Apocalyptic Rubble Trouble Robtic Dinosaur Apocalyptic Canopy Apocalyptic godzilla Apocalyptic Pineapple The Wikians report of the Wasteland Big thanks to Strplumboder that gave the idea to include these Wikians in the plot and a big thanks to all the amazing Wikians that are involved. This part of the article is bit different than the other parts .Every user that is part of this part of the article will have the opportunity to edit their section in the article. The world is not what it was. Do we even have enough hope to keep on going to see the same empty lakes, dead bushes and remains of the war? No. We have hope. Hope to make a change. A change in the world. A change in our lives. A change for the greater good. Once the world was a better place but we shouldn't be sad about what we don't have. We should be happy with what we do have. We have ourselves. We have hope to guide our way in the dark. We aren't scared of anything. We are invincible. We create reality. Reality doesn't create us. We are the Chosen Ones who to save the World after everything was destroyed. We are the ones who have to start from scratch to define how the New World will look. We aren't the WASTELANDERS. We are the WIKIANS. AustinCarter4Ever Report of the Wasteland: Every day that I live seems to become less and less promising. Sure, I may be smiling on the outside, but on the inside, everything has become dusty... There's not much paper in this place to write down ideas on, and whenever I do find a piece of paper, it just rips too easily. The world isn't as it seems anymore. I don't know who to trust, and the few that I put my trust into betrayed me later on and stole some of my resources. I constantly have to be on the move to find other resources and it's very tiring. But it's all worth it to live another day. I wanted to live up to 100 years old, but not if the world is like this... The only reason I'm not calling it quits is because something in the back of my mind is telling me that I should live on and it isn't like me to give up and be down. My imagination must be trying to return to me! So I continue on in search of resources and paper. My imagination is the gasoline and I'm the driver. We work together as one no matter how dank and destroyed the earth is! Strplumboder Report of the Wasteland: This new life will be very hard. I just know it. We tried to find some sources of water and some food, but it's impossible. I think I saw a goat and a teenager with armour, meh, probably just a hallucination. While transpassing trying to find water, I found some armour and a weapon from my planet, Plumberia. I also found something else, but I couldn't make out what it is. At first I though it was a somatonic kunai, but I was not sure. I found some water and some food, which I brought back. I found some bricks, and I had an idea to make a base out of it. I found an axe that I used to chop down a tree. While I was building the base somthing shot me in the arm. Takeshi64 tried to help, but there was no use. I told him that Plumberians will recover there bodies over time. Before I got shot I saw that teenager from my hallucination from earlier,prepering to shot. So far, this start is ok. I found wapons and armour and we started building a base. I told Takeshi64 to follow and see where the teen is hiding. The strat is good, but we will se if we survive... End report by Strplumboder. Second report of the Wasteland (Timeline - strplumboder - Takeshi64 - Ortt) I finaly found out what was that item! It was a somatonic kunai! The base is coming along pretty well. I also upgraded Takeshi64's weapons, and when I saw there was a new report by somebody named Ortt. I knew we had a new team member, so I emidietly had an idea. I got some black sprey, which I sprayed on the base. It spelled out: "Welcome to a new life, ORTT." I equiped the new armour and weapon, apperently saw a guy from my favourite site, Nitrome? I dont know if I am haveing halluciantion's or not. I found some water and food, and some parts of my MLG friend. And he is: xXSwagmemite#yolo420Xx. I also found some Doritos and Mountin dew too. If I found xXSwagmemiteXx, that must mean I can find other MLG things. My Plumberian powers are still working, but my procent of needs is 40%. That's it. I'm comeing whit Takeshi64! End report by Strplumboder. Ortt Report of the Wasteland: I looked around and saw nothing to build my hopes on. I don't know where I am and I don't know who I am. I woke up. I looked at the sky. It was twighlight time. I was scared. I was hopeless,The world is a Wasteland. Who is in charge? Slowly I stood on my legs and looked around me again. I looked at the sand. It wasn't wet but my fear made me feel like I was sinking. I took a step forward. I closed my eyes.I was hoping that when I would open them the world would be a better place and all this was only a nitghtmare. I opened my eyes I saw a bit more clearly. The time zone was trickey. I didn't know what time it was anymore. I looked to the distance. There were others. There were humans. There were creatures. It seems that they were fighting. I looked from the distance. When looking closer I saw the souls of those who weren't alive anymore slowly they were heading towards me screaming, crying: "Life is an illusion, illusion is a lie, remember your existence because existence is your life. Center on your inner soul because we are the Nitrome creatures who didn't survive the War. Find your purpose quickly,find the other Wikians they are your best hope." 'All their souls turned into gloomy lights that were faded symbols who represented the last light in their souls that wanted to come back. From that spot headphones fell next to me. I don't know why but I knew I had to put them on. Suddenly, like an old radio words with a rusty sound started playing: '"You don't know who you are. You are Ortt and you forgot everything you already knew because of the Wasteland. I will tell you the Truth. I thought that when the Wasteland started only Earth Resources and Hope dissappeared. I didn't know that good memories of some random people like you dissappeared." 'I was screamed.Those headphones were alive or someone is trying to contact me. But from who and from where? I put the headphone back on my ears. I wished instead of those words I could just hear some plain simple music that I liked. Something that would block all my tears. The headphones started breaking down. Oh no,what did I do? The pieces of the headphones turned into a book. A book of reports. I opened the book. Who is Austin Cartin? Who is Justin? How can a pineapple even write a report? I flipped the pages in a nervous way. I saw a few pages at the end. There was a title on it: '"THE WIKIANS REPORT OF THE WASTELAND." '''There was an empty page for everyone of those Wikians. Two of those pages were already filled someone named Takeshi and someone named Strplumboder. They had reports of the Wasteland. They wrote in there some handy survival tips. Then maybe I should also write my report. End report by Ortt Random-storykeeper Mixlix Report of the Wasteland: Takeshi64 Report of the Wasteland: The wasteland is a harsh place. As soon as things start to grow, they are ended long before they become what they have the potential to be. Rebuilding in a place like this starts with feeble, halfhearted attempts, but once people doubt and abandon their plans, what little hope that led them to try is lost and may never come back. Maybe the wikians can get them past this point... Even if we get far in rebuilding but it is all destroyed again, we will have brought hope and showed everyone that it is possible and that it is worth trying. I know I have little faith that anything will change, but maybe I can help others to do what I can't. Anyway, on to more practical things... Ninja skills are useful, but I have to adapt to this damaged area. The land feels more organic than the developed areas I am used to, which makes it easier to hide with so many crevices and pieces of rubble scattered around the landscape. Ninja stars are a limited resource here, and in a world with so few resources it is just not worth it to waste your energy fighting when you can evade your enemies anyway. Since I can move quickly I usually act as a scout/scavenger, I've been trying recently to track down someone who shot Strplumboder. If we encounter a large opponent I'm not sure I would have the ninja stars to take them down, unfortunately. I'll try to work on a method to create some makeshift ninja stars out of some common materials around here but I'm not sure how successful that will be. NOBODY Report of the Wasteland: ''ENDING'' Is it the End or the Beginning of Humanity? It is not so clear to the eyes of others. I will tell you the truth the only thing we are living on is Hope. I looked into the distance and tried also looking back to back the correct perspective of the events but all I see is a blurry past and an uncertain future. The Wasteland is only a step in my Life. There are some who can call me a WASTELANDER and some can call me a WIKIAN. But it is simple as that. I am Ortt.' 'End report by Ortt' '''NMR3' Eventhough Nitrome Must Revenge has come to an end, you will soon see in Nitrome Must Revenge 3 that the seeds of the World after the Wasteland were already planted. Wait and see what grew out of them... -Nitrome Must Revenge 3 - Small Remains Big Heroes- -out now- Category:Games Category:Stories Category:Ortt